


Oddities in Common

by The Tepid Teapot (Tallywack)



Series: Disgust is a Relative Term [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But he is, Emetophilia, Kinda, M/M, Scat, Vomiting, Voyeurism, it's not like proper scat or anything, kinda steve/tony/loki?, loki isn't really involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3510578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallywack/pseuds/The%20Tepid%20Teapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets to enjoy his secret kink thanks to a queasy god and some security cameras. Tony's not about to judge, especially when he's getting off too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oddities in Common

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so, in case you didn't see them tags this fic is all kinds of emetophilic. So if watching pretty boys puke doesn't get you off you might want to reconsider the click you just made and back away slowly. Thanks for the hit though!  
> This is going to be a series! I'm already working on the next installment.  
> I tried something new with switching the perspectives. I wanted to get the reactions from both Steve and Loki during various points, and I think I've done a decent job. Concrit would be loved, especially on that point in particular.  
> This is unbeta'd and I wrote it all in notepad so there wasn't even any red underlining. Apologies for any mistakes, I checked it over a few times but I probably missed something.

Loki bit his lip, a quiet groan escaping him as another wave of nausea rushed over him. He wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer at this rate. Green eyes scanned the barren cell again, hoping for a basin or a rubbish bin even though he knew there was nothing of the sort.

  
The next pulse of nausea forced him to gag, stomach flipping and letting out an audible rumble. A wet burp forced its way up and Loki compulsively pressed a slim hand to his mouth to stem the inevitable tide.

  
Steve couldn't help the flush that came over his cheeks as he watched the screen. It was his turn to watch the cameras, and he certainly hadn't expected anything like this. Loki had started showing signs of distress a few minutes ago, but only now did Steve realize why, and he couldn't help the hot rush of arousal that flowed through him even if it caused an equal rush of embarrassment.

  
The solider pushed himself closer to the screen in fascination, and placed a hand lightly over his crotch. The next time Loki gagged he felt his cock stir along with the hot rush of desire that pulsed through him. Oh god, what if he actually threw up? Steve pressed his hand a little more firmly against his hardening cock at the thought, breath speeding up.

  
Loki had given up on hiding his discomfort and was now just desperately trying not to be sick. He was drenched in cold sweat, and it felt like there was something lodged in the back of his throat. He could feel the overwhelming urge to heave rising up again, and pressed his hand firmly over his mouth swallowing desperately. As the wave crested he felt it take over, uncontrollable and instinctual, and he couldn't stop from hunching convulsively, mouth opening wide, prepared to purge everything he had. He forced his mouth firmly shut behind his hand as soon as he regained control from the spasm, body shaking. He just wanted it to stop, why couldn't it just stop?

  
Steve was panting now, one hand thrust guiltily down his pants, and the other pressed over his mouth in mirror to Loki. He was so close, that last one had almost been something, Steve could tell. He was really going to vomit. Steve bit his lip and hoped Loki had eaten a big meal before they'd captured him.

  
Loki was seriously regretting the meal he had shared with Barton. He had let the man talk him into eating far more than he should have on the grounds that, "You just look too thin boss, can't be good for you."

  
So, somewhat touched that Barton cared even if he was a thrall, he had allowed the human to ply him with extra helpings until he had been almost uncomfortably full. If he hadn't been putting so much concentration into not being sick all over his boots he would have spared a thought to curse Barton for his supposed care. As it was though the only thought he could coherently keep in his head was a constant litany of 'don't be sick, keep it down, don't be sick'.

  
He could feel it again, gearing up like a roller coaster climbing a hill, ready to plunge suddenly down at any moment. He swallowed continuously as it built, hoping to dispel the rapidly growing tension. A loud sour burp erupted forth, and finally pushed him over the edge.

  
Loki retched, still doing everything in his power to keep it all at bay. A trickle of sour bile flooded into his mouth causing him to retch again, more harshly. He spat the foul tasting liquid onto the ground, breaths coming in panicky gasps as he burped again and brought up another small flow. He swallowed it back this time, and that was his undoing.

  
Steve's hand moved steadily along his shaft, as he watched what felt like a show tailored perfectly for his enjoyment. He wanted to speed up but Loki was so close to losing it, and he wanted to wait until things were in full swing to let himself go.  
As Loki burped miserably, Steve shifted back in his seat, legs falling open as he pulled his cock free, ready to enjoy what looked like it was going to be one hell of a main event.

  
Loki was tensing again, and Steve prayed that this would be it, he couldn't wait much longer.

  
Loki belched loudly, mouth forced all the way open as vomit pushed up the back of his throat and coated his tongue. It sprayed out between his fingers as he continued his losing battle, before he finally conceded and braced both hands on his knees as another swell rose up in him.

  
It was at this point that Tony chose to walk brazenly into the surveillance room.

  
Steve didn't notice, too caught up in the moment now that Loki was finally puking. He jerked himself rapidly, mouth open and panting, and then Loki was bracing himself, and Steve knew this was going to be amazing, and the god was heaving, and it was like someone had turned on a faucet at full blast because he just didn't stop, and fuck, oh fuck, if only he was puking like that on Steve's cock, and-

  
Steve's brain slammed to a sudden jarring hault as Tony plonked down in the swivel chair next to him. And then unbelievably gave him a saucy wink. And pulled his own half-hard cock out.

  
"Wha-" Steve began to ask, but Tony cut him off.

  
"Eyes on the screen gorgeous, or you'll miss the show. Though I do have JARVIS recording if you want a copy."

  
"You-"

  
"Am into weird kinky shit? Yeah. Now eyes forward solider, this is getting good."

  
Steve gave up for now, Tony didn't seem to mind finding him like this, seemed like he was into it himself, and that would do until Loki finished his performance which showed no sign of letting up soon.

  
Loki had a split second to think that, oh this was not going to be good, before he was heaving more violently than he ever had in his life. Vomit poured forth in a viscous, unending stream to splatter at his feet, and as the heaves continued to come right on top of one another Loki wondered frantically if he'd ever stop vomiting. It just kept pouring out in undulating waves, never far enough apart for him to get a breath in.

  
When he finally did manage to take a choking breath it only lasted a moment before he was bent over again.

  
As Loki began to fucking _fountain_ puke, Tony scooted his chair closer to Steve and put his hand firmly on the soldiers ridged cock. "I'll do you if you do me?" he offered with a shit eating grin.

  
Steve stared blankly between Tony's hand on his cock and the inventor's own hard member mind momentarily blank. That is until a sudden loud expulsion from Loki drew him back into the moment. Without thinking about it anymore he grabbed Tony's cock and began pumping it at the speed he wanted his own stroked at.

  
Tony moaned openly, head falling back briefly as he started pumping Steve's cock in tandem. They were both drawn back to the screen as Loki let loose another massively productive heave.

  
Oh fuck, oh gods, why couldn't it stop, he just wanted it to be over but it kept coming up and coming up, and now he could feel his bowels cramping, and every time he heaved he could feel the pressure in his ass building up, he was not going to shit himself on top of this, he fucking wasn't.

  
The pressure was undeniable though and he found himself instinctively moving onto his hands and knees, making passage out either way easier. The next heave had him hunching halfway to the floor, and the force of it was enough that he could feel a mass of shit beginning to push out of him. He let out a gasping sob between heaves, no, nononono, he wouldn't he wouldn't-

  
And then it was sliding out of him with a hard push as his stomach muscles convulsed again.

  
"Oooooh, fuuuuuuuuck," Steve moaned. He had no idea how anyone could puke this much but it felt like a gift. He let his eyes slip shut, focusing momentarily on the feel of Tony's hand on his dick and the amazing sounds Loki kept making.

  
"Urrugghh--hrrruuu _uuk~!!_ "

  
"Oh yeah, fuck yeah babe, keep it coming," Tony groaned.

  
Steve shuddered and pressed himself harder into Tony's hand.

  
"OH fuck, yes! Steve you've got to see this," Tony gasped, hips stuttering sharply.

  
Steve turned his attention back to the screen in time to see a huge bulge forming in the back of Loki's pants as the thick torrent continued to pour from his mouth.

  
"OooH, oooh yeah, fuck, fuck yes, oh god-" Tony was so close now, he just wished he could see all that hot shit sliding out of Loki's ass.

  
Steve was getting damn close to cumming too, and he pumped Tony's cock hard as he thrust his own hips up. Another chunky heave had Steve over the edge, imagining all of that hot puke splattering on his chest and cock as he came harder than he had in his life.

  
Loki surrendered to it. There was nothing else he could do at this point. His abs burned almost as badly as his throat and laying down helped ease that pain some. He didn't even mind that he was laying in a puddle of his own vomit. It kept coming up, and he was past caring where it splattered. Giving up control like this was actually almost pleasant after the fight he had put up before. Vomit continued to push up his throat and he let it spill passively from parted lips in small continuous gushes.  
His muscles were no longer forcing him to empty his bowels but at this point it would be more painful to stop so he let nature take over and made a determined effort to push. The hard mass of shit came slowly out, spreading him wide open. It was almost pleasurable. Like being impaled on a massive cock. It was stuck, half out at the widest point and pressed against his pants in a way that allowed him to-

  
"Mmmm _mmm_ ~"

  
Oh yes, if he pushed back he could ride it, and fuck that shouldn't feel so good.

  
"You're kidding! Fuck! Lokes you're gonna be the fucking death of me," Tony panted rutting into Steve's hand at a frenzied pace as he watched the god grind back on the huge pile of shit in his pants.

  
Another few frantic thrusts had Tony spurting cum across the desk.

  
In the glorious post orgasmic haze the two men sat boneless, watching Loki still gagging and shitting, and then suddenly, as the puddle began rapidly spreading, they realized pissing as well. They moaned in unison, and then looked at each other and laughed.

  
"So, don't suppose you'd be up for something similar to this in the future?" Tony asked, tucking Steve back into his pants.

  
"I," Steve hesitated, "Y-yea-yes, please yes," he stammered. "I, that is, I never, ummm, thought. I thought I was... a freak. For liking, you know, ummm," Steve trailed off awkwardly.

  
"Puke? Trust me, there are way weirder things you could be into," he reassured. "I mean I'm into shit you wouldn't believe. Ha. Shit. I crack myself up sometimes,"

  
"Yeah, I uhhh, I liked that too," Steve blushed.

  
"We'll have to sit down and have a long, hard, talk about kinks sometime," Tony smirked.

  
Steve nodded, grinning at Tony's innuendo. If Tony was into it, he didn't even know what to think. All the things he'd always fantasized about doing, it was overwhelming. For now though they had some clean up to do in the surveillance booth, and then a filthy god to go visit.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fanart for Oddities in Common](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879275) by [grossalien (Propriety_is_not_a_priority)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Propriety_is_not_a_priority/pseuds/grossalien)




End file.
